in terms of affection and the sort
by anincomingdisaster
Summary: In which Aoba is burdened by misplaced guilt and Fromm is burdened by an oblivious idiot's cuteness. {Fromm/Aoba}


**so um yeah i have nothing to say i just needed to write down my feels somewhere**

* * *

No matter how Fromm looks at it, Aoba is undeniably adorable.

Maybe it's the bouncy brown hair adorning his head that glisten with an amber undertone when the sunlight hits it at the right angle or the way it's a messy, just-got-of-bed look he can pull off while looking presentable all the while; maybe it's the way his emerald eyes absolutely _sparkle _when he's talking about the things he cares for the most or when they gleam with a fiery determination during battle.

Or maybe it's the fact that the brunet naively trusts complete strangers based on a single exchange of words; the way he's so incredibly considerate and supportive of others with no exceptions; how valiant he is on the battlefield and so protective of others - Fromm's list can go on and on.

Finally tuning in to the discussion at hand after the screening with Aoba about Coupling waveforms and the like, Fromm can't help but drift his gaze to the brunet standing stiffly beside him, seemingly immersed as to what Elvira is blabbering on about. It's only when he hears his name however, that he actually decides to listen to what the blonde was talking about the entire time.

"...according to previous records, Fromm was compatible with Dio, however once with Coupling with Aoba - " she trails off, typing something into the computer, causing a blue holographic screen to pop up before the teens, " - Fromm's waveform has deviated greatly from the standard version, rendering him unable to perform a Coupling with Dio. Apparently, he is only able to do a Coupling with Aoba, and Aoba alone."

Fromm catches the guilty glance sent his way by the brunet, but he continues to look forward, choosing to pretend that he didn't notice the gesture. _It's not your fault, Aoba_, he thinks solemnly.

Dio notices the exchange, but says nothing.

"I believe Aoba is compatible with anyone, despite how far the buddy's waveform may deviate from the standard," Elvira continues to speak, oblivious to the unspoken communication between the trio.

"However, once someone does a Coupling with Aoba, their waveform would suffer as a result, no matter how in-tune it once was originally with the standard."

"A Coupling anomaly," Mayuku reiterates.

The blonde scientist sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her fore and middle fingers. "This goes completely against my research..." Elvira removes her hand, her face serious.

"Because of this occurrence, I must ask who you would like to buddy with," she says, looking at the trio expectantly.

The three teens look at her surprised, but close their eyes anyway, simultaneously raising their arms into the air and pointing to their decided buddy. When Aoba opens his eyes, he's surprised to see a familiar finger pointing his way (he unconsciously lets out a little gasp when he realizes it's Dio's).

Fromm smiles at Aoba and Dio, arm still hovering above his head. "I know better than to mess you guys up," he says, ignoring the small ache he feels in his chest.

The brunet and the blond look at each other, briefly perplexed by the unexpected outcome.

Elvira claps her hands, breaking the stagnant silence. "Well that settles it. Sorry Fromm, it seems that you have to go solo. Now Aoba, Dio, if you don't mind, I'd like to see your waveforms again..."

The muave-haired teen chooses that moment to leave, briskly exiting the room. He fails to notice emerald eyes trailing after his retreating footsteps.

Fromm sighs loudly, carding his glove-covered fingers through stray purple purple strands, mussing up his hair even more than it usually was. His back hits his room's door, sliding down until he's sitting on the floor, teal eyes straying across the expanse of his room.

"Why am I being so worked up over this...?" He sighs again, angrier this time.

Fromm stands up and walks towards his bed, shrugging off the red and white jacket of the Cygnus uniform, placing it upon the white sheets.

He's surprised when he hears a low, incessant knocking at his door, almost as if the one on the other side is _shy_.

_Who could that be...? _he thinks, walking towards the door; it's not as if he's expecting visitors or anything. The teen punches in some numbers at the keypad adjacent to the sturdy door, resulting in said door whisking open and a certain brunet to stumble into the room. Fromm lets out a strangled noise he's sure he would regret later on making.

"A-Aoba?"

* * *

Ever since Fromm left the room after Elvira's announcement in what would be considered in a quite melodramatic manner, Aoba couldn't help buy feel slightly guilty for the small frown marring the mauve-haired teen's handsome face.

After the screening with Dio and enduring Elvira's relentless barrage of statistics and Coupling maneuvers, the brunet was determined to set things straight with Fromm.

How he would approach that subject with the other teen, however, is something that he forgot to fully delve on amidst the haze of guilt clouding his mind. By the time he realized this, Aoba is already at Fromm's door, knocking away as if they were childhood friends.

_What am I going to say to him? 'Hey, sorry for stealing your coupling buddy, can we still be friends if we were to being with?' I haven't exactly thought this through, have I? _Aoba thinks sheepishly. He startles when the door swiftly opens, his closed fist remaining in the air awkwardly.

"A-Aoba?" Fromm stutters, looking just as confused as Aoba is, the latter's mouth twitching to formulate a proper response and failing, to which he decides it's better to close it completely.

Aoba scratches the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly. "E-eh, sorry for dropping by unexpectantly, I just wanted to make sure you were...okay..." he trails off dumbly. He's surprised when Fromm lets out a strangled laugh.

"W-What's so f-funny?" he stammers, scarlet dusting over his cheeks.

Fromm's laughing finally dies down, allowing him to breathe properly. "Ah, it's just that it's funny you were so worked up over something that's not even your fault," he responds.

"W-Well I was w-worried that you'd be mad," Aoba mumbles, his blush intensifying in hue. "Stop laughing already!"

"It's just that the fact you were so worried just shows how compassionate you are. That's what I like about you, Aoba," Fromm smiles, a genuine curl of lips that shouldn't make Aoba's heart stammering away as it is doing now.

The brunet is sure that is heart is about to implode in itself as he continues to stare into Fromm's teal eyes, swarming with admirance and affection.

As Aoba continues to internally panic, Fromm's thoughts occupy elsewhere. _The tips of ears are red, thats so adorable! _he thinks, aggressively resisting the urge to kiss the teen oblivious to his inner turmoil. His thoughts are abruptly cut however, when Aoba's face closes in on his and he feels a peck of sweet soft lips on his own.

Aoba pulls away just as quickly as he came, blushing insanely and stammering. "S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'll just leave - _whahhh_!"

Just as he turns, he's pulled back by a firm grasp near his elbow and into Fromm's room.

"Fromm, what are you - ?" he's cut off when Fromm pushes him against the wall and traps him by placing his hand near his hip, the other stationed near his head. Fromm's face suddenly invades his space, lips hovering over his mouth and warm puffs of air ghosting against his slightly heating skin.

"You can't just kiss me and leave me like that, you know?" Fromm whispers, breath fanning over Aoba's trembling mouth, straining himself from outright kissing the brunet.

Aoba closes his eyes, letting out a tiny whimper from the sudden display of dominance by the other teen. Fromm smirks, trailing his mouth from Aoba's chin, over his cheek and stopping at his ear, nipping at the lobe, leaving the brunet gasping due to such intimate ministrations.

"Is this okay?" Fromm whispers breathily into his ear, steadying the quivering teen by gripping his hips.

Not trusting his vocal cords and mouth to coordinate properly, Aoba gives a shaky nod, mewling as Fromm blows at his outer ear, content by the affirmation. The muave-haired teen moves his tongue across the shell, switching between blowing and biting his ear.

Aoba moans _loudly_, gripping Fromm's shoulders for support and stuffing his mouth in his collarbone to prevent any other embarrassing noise from slipping out.

"Ahh, nnnnm F-Fromm," he moans, his hold on the other teen's shoulders tightening. Unable to resist himself, Fromm encircles Aoba's waist with his arm and lifts Aoba's face from his neck using his free hand.

He caresses the soft cheek on his palm, staring into glazed over emerald eyes. Gripping the back of the brunet's head, his mouth collides against Aoba's, tilting his own head for better access. The kiss is sloppy and wet and inexperienced, but Fromm can't bring himself to care as he continues to roughly move his lips against Aoba's, licking his jutting bottom lip.

In the heat of the moment, Aoba feels something wet and hot against his lip and opens his mouth to let the appendage prod in even further. He whines and moans, pulling Fromm closer so that his chest is flush against Fromm's.

Aoba pulls away first, his lips wet and red and swollen from the bruised kissing, gasping heavily. Fromm decides to interrupt his little break by thrusting his hips onto Aoba's, resulting in the latter groaning. He continues rotating his hips, mouthing and moaning along the column of Aoba's neck.

When Aoba is like this, panting, moaning against his ear, blushing heavily, gyrating his hips clumsily and breathing out his name, is when he realizes that Aoba is truly and utterly _adorable_. He purrs into Aoba's neck, his hips continuing to rut against the brunet's.

"Let's have some fun Aoba."

* * *

**[coughs loudly] um yeah i might continue this maybe; maybe not, depends on how many people like it i guess**


End file.
